User talk:.Echo/Archive 7
ShadowClan cat Can I create a ShadowClan cat? I want her to be a longhaired tabby she-cat with luminous yellow eyes named Yellowpaw. HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) How do I add myself? And who is leader now? Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 22:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) LOLWAT Can you make your future archive named "The Foxkip's den."? Eevee I love dem! 02:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Awwww herpderp thankies for thinking i should be a rollback <3 And i saw Lucas today <333 Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 17:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) DERP Hey. You notice a bunch of... People on recently? Like Darkheart. And that one person asking to be an admin. Wow, that really pissed me off. Anyways, did Sarah or whatever hernamewas get your WiFi yet? xD I got a bunch of Pokemon games like Rumble, Pokepark, Blazing adventure squad. I'm liek.. POKAYMASTAR NAO. -folds hat back- YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Also, i'm putting Lucas in the Pokederps. xDDDD noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :) I love being a user too.Tonks Auror 17:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks~ Thanks for the siggie <3 - Darkkip~ Dark! Kip! Dark! Kip! 20:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ffffftttt OMG I so want a signature like Dark's. :D The kips can all have some siggies <3 noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 21:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM 23:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) WHORE DUDE, WHERE'S MY CAR? AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN Go on the IRC. #foxandecho noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) >:U DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! yeah thats right http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#foxandecho thank you. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) lolsiggies<3 im makin siggies for the kip group you want one? noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 01:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC IRC IRC IRC IRC IRC IRC IRC 18:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface- 03:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry you don't like me, but I will not do anything to try to get you to like me... Adder 03:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re Yeah I did XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Um hello? Lol its me, fox feather & Sunstorm, but right now im using Rashpaw as my charater, so i was asking you if i could join. Thank you!Foxfeather & Sunstorm 03:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Foxfeather&Sunstorm YES Look how f***ing awesome my new signature is, Echoderp. d8 SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 03:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 'ECHO! : D Hey Echo! It's me, Swifty! I guess you want to know why I left. Well, I'm not supposed to chat on the internet, and my parents caught me. That didn't go over well for them. So yeah, I thought I'd drop in aand tell you that. Well, I miss you guys at COTC! Believe me, this isn't the last time you'll see me! I'll be back soon! : D §₩1ƒ₮¥BLAAAHH, Elder dance! 14:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oi! I can't right now, I'm bout to go to a friend's house. But maybe when I get home! :D How bout the five of us (you, me, Bird, Fox, and Satsu) have a place as leader. I call ShadowClan <3 [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi. I changed the colors (I matched the navigation bar - hope that is ok) and removed the featured article. You should really think about putting an image or two on there also :). -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thunderclan Can I have Silverpaw back in ThunderClan, But now as a warrior, Silvermist? Also, Can I join with: Tigerstripe: long-haired ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Do I add in Tigerstripe too? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) *poke* Le join? May I join ThunderClan with; Frostshard - Light ginger-brown tom with fluffy fur and pale golden eyes. Palefeather - Dark brown tom with long fur, and pale golden eyes. They're brothers. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| '''Now that we ' ' have mentioned ' ' tying me up in that context, ' do we have any extra rope about?]] 16:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello dar, I'm awfully confuzzled. [[User:Wetstream|'Not Just Another Jane-doe']]Type of Pony Everypony Should Know 18:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) lol xD Can't wait to make Blahfoot :P Eh, I might join... [[User:Wetstream|'Not Just Another Jane-doe']]Type of Pony Everypony Should Know 19:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOLLY. There is no pic limits, nor 'character stops'. This land is like Heaven xD [[User:Wetstream|'Not Just Another Jane-doe']]Type of Pony Everypony Should Know 19:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm so hopeless xP How many Clans can I join, and how many cats can I have? [[User:Wetstream|'Not Just Another Jane-doe']]Type of Pony Everypony Should Know 19:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That's a pretty good limit, I wouldn't want more than like one in RiverClan anyways xD [[User:Wetstream|'Not Just Another Jane-doe']]Type of Pony Everypony Should Know 19:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I saw. So I changed it xP Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 02:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) don't tell me the guy in your avatar is.. GARY MOFO OAK. SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 06:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) GARY MOFO OAK AGAIN. The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 21:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, i'm Autumn. A new person to the wiki. Can you help me around, please? I'm one of Fox's good friends, so i kinda know a little about what's going on... Thanks! Autumnspring25 02:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yarly >:U Autumnspring25 08:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) trolololollololololo KNOW MY SIGNATURE?THIS IS LIKE THE TOP PERCENTAGE OF SIGNATURE. 20:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: When I set rules, I fucking mean they're RULES. FOLLOW THEM. Cthulhuಠ_ಠ 23:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) : ಠ_ಠ 'Good :D Cthulhuಠ_ಠ 01:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I can have as many nicknames as I want. I'm american. Plus,who's the ghost?Moonstar10 01:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Then deal with it.Please leave me alone.Moonstar10 00:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) LEAVE MOONSTAR ALONE!!!1!!!!2!!!ONE!!!!! okay but really you have Autumnspring25 to play with d8 --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster]]Right here, How should i feel... 06:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) . i'm not talking to you again until you realize what's happening to me. the pain you're causing. ..... [[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 05:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) it's you you forgot about me and left me in the dust, just like all the people at school. don't you get it now. ....you don't care... ... Don't leave because i left. You're a portion of one reason i left. --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 21:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) dragongem and dyingspirit of thunderclan join request dragongem: silver bengal she cat with violet-blue eyes. it would be great if you could put her in thunderclan. *please note that before you say: sorry, no purple eyes allowed, she does't truly have them, it just look a bit vioety because of the shade of blue her eyes have.DragonStar ✯ power of the dragon! 23:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *dyingspirit: handsome white tom with black stripes and blue eyes. scar over eye. HI! Im I_wuv_fireheart, and I would like to join Thunderclan, and can my apprentice name be Lightningpaw? Thanx! GOODBYE! :) I-wuv-fireheart 01:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me =^.^=. How do I join one of the Clans though? My favorite warrior? Hmm how about Firestar? 16:22, February 29, 2012 (UTC) HAI ECHO, what clan should I join? Cause you know, I'm sexy. Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 00:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, cause scaring about new users is so much fun xP Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 01:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Now now, you know they could help rebuild the wikia if they become sexy, like me. Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 01:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I need help how do I join thunderclan?Tigergold676 19:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC)tigergold Check out the new COTC Check out the new Cats of the Clans: (We're reopening here) http://fightersintheclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_Of_The_Clans_Wiki Thanks! I really hope you can edit there and help us! I've already set it up so that you're an admin, and the rest of the admins, too! Thanks. --[[User:Foxclaw33|'''Monster]]Right here, How should i feel... 00:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I am Sorry. I am sorry, I posted the message, then saw that this Wikia was closed, I am sorry, Echo that I did not read it first, and yes, I was a dumbass for not reading the front page first. Adder 04:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey <3 I've been great :D What about you? ~Dalton Re: hmpf. ugh life? what life, i lost it somewhere. Just about getting worried about exams and a Job after. ^^ I get a e-mail whenever someone changes my rights, so I then go and check the wiki. Shruggytalk 18:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh you little... You poor poor thing. Did you not think I would recognize THE ONLY THING I WANT TO KILL WITH MY BARE HANDS!? "Oh your not gonna recognize it your gonna have to look it up." MY MIND IS A STEEL TRAP!! ...sometimes. I was honestly thinking about changing my profile picture to those dip shits to make me harder to find, but I hate those sad excuses for holograms too much. Anyways, enough about those douchebags, I like the chibi drawing of Ammy, but that looks more like her son Chibiterasu. Do you like my new profile? I wanted to do someone cute, and Kirby is what people would expect me to do, but NO! Oh, off topic, about Mewthree. Yeah, it's not a new mew (I think), it's just a transformation for Mewtwo, LIKE I'VE BEEN SAYING! Did people honestly think they were actually going to make a Mewthree? You weren't one of them were you? OH YEAH, I THINK WE CAN FINALLY SEE N IN THE ANIME! Don't get too excited, because i'm not sure! And one more thing...you seriously posted stuff during Science class? Really...really? -___- Nice welcome sign also by the way, I FEEL SO LOVED! :3